


The Photographer and The Writer

by Hinaga_Moizaf



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Childhood Friends, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, On Hiatus, Photography, Romantic Fluff, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Taito, Teenage Drama, Writer's Block, takari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaga_Moizaf/pseuds/Hinaga_Moizaf
Summary: Entering their senior year, Takeru and Hikari have finally started dating. With the daunting future ahead of university and adult life, the two have combined their creative passions and juggle work as freelancers. But these youthful days won't last forever.[Author's Note: Fic on hiatus, the lastest update was Chapter 10]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a special someone, you know who you are <3  
> Thank you for always encouraging & supporting me, here's the fic you deserve xx
> 
> PS.There's prolly going to be a lot of spelling & grammar errors  
> I really have no idea where this fic is going, gomenasai for your shippping heart

[Takeru’s perspective. Him and Hikari in the future.]

The baby wiggles in my arms, crying for the three of us. Even Taichi-san has excused himself from the room, the light from outside slowly dimming away as the night falls. I can’t bring myself to meet Hikari-chan, my eyes drifting between the white bedsheets and the ominous clock ticking right above the door. Her gentle chuckle briefly breaks my tension, her hand finding itself onto our baby.

“Takeru-kun, please don’t be so upset. We might meet in another world again.”

(17 year old Takeru and Hikari.Present day.)

The morning alarm goes off as my Mum knocks on my door. Tokomon lets out a laugh before sheepishly tugging at my leg. Before I’m even ready, I hear my curtains open as a beam of light settles down around the room.  
“How much longer are you going to sleep?” I instantly sit up at the sound of a familiar voice, “Auntie won’t be there to wake you up at university.”  
“H-Hikari-chan,” I nervously scratch my neck, “You didn’t have to come all the way here.”  
“I had to drop something off at Miyako-chan’s,” she explains as Plotmon finds herself into my room, helping herself to a playful match with Tokomon. Hikari-chan eyes my desk, sighing heavily, “Please don’t tell me you were up all night.”  
“I can’t help it,” I protest while finally getting out of bed, “I had a deadline and the job pays well.”  
“Well, that’s a procatinator for you,” just as I think Hikari-chan’s about to leave the room, she stops at the door. Even though it’s a rather early Spring day, Hikari-chan seems to carry this light with her; and once she leaves, the room appears to get darker too, “I’ll be waiting in the living room. Auntie’s already made breakfast. Please eat it up and we’ll be on the move.”

Facing the wall so she doesn’t see my flustered face, I shout back a jumbled ‘okay’ as she closes the door behind her. We’ve been friends for so long, but deep inside butterflies still go off. But maybe that’s a good thing, I mean, we’ve only started dating for a month now. True, not much has changed with our overall dynamic. At least now, Daisuke and the boys will stop teasing me so much. It took a while, okay a few years, after seeing Hikari-chan with a few summer flings here and there. But that’s on me for not taking the hint, for not realising sooner. Now here we are, an official couple trying to get into university. As well as starting a freelance photography and writing duo to help with our portfolios. It’s not anything too big, but it’s honest work and will help get us noticed.

The morning radio plays a popular song as the television is blasting the news. They were so energetic a moment ago, but now Tokomon and Plotmon have fallen asleep on the sofa. My nose picks up the scent of Mum’s cooking, but my eyes immediately drift to the balcony door. Taking a step out myself, the neighbourhood traffic grows as the cicadas are as noisy as ever. I find myself gazing at Hikari-chan, who’s already taking a few photos of the view.

To be frank, it’s not anything special. She could have gotten the same view at her place. The way the clear, blue skies stretch out further beyond what we can see. The pillow-like clouds are simply hovering, something we can’t begin to reach. The cityscape below us, bursting with life. A few trees here and there contrasting this concrete jungle. All of it is nothing new, but Hikari-chan seems to enjoy it; and I enjoy being with her even more. 

“Weren’t you the one saying we’ll be late,” I tease her, leaning against the glass doors.  
She puts her camera down, her eyes filled with worry but she forces a smile, “Can’t help feeling nervous for our first day.”

(An hour later.)

We’re immediately taken aback by the number of professionals bustling about, hardly taking any notice of us highschool kids. To be fair, we do look out of place. A few have accidentally bumped into us, carrying equipment or completely immersed in a call. While we do apologise and take a step back, they don’t pay us any attention.  
“Takeru-kun,” Hikari-chan meekly speaks up, her entire body shaking, “A-are you sure this is the right place? Maybe we got off at the wrong station?”  
“No, I’ve been here with Aniki before,” I unfold the address and look around, everything seems familiar, “This is the spot.”  
“Then maybe we came on the wrong day. Yeah, listen we should-”

Without thinking twice, I grab onto her hand. It’s so small, soft and warm. I hold on tight until Hikari-chan starts to relax; entwining her fingers with mine. She was never the shy type, and I know this is a big day for both of us. Hikari-chan hesitantly lifts her head, and I have to stop myself from blushing when I meet her hazel eyes.  
“You’re not going through this alone,” I assure her, my mouth curving itself into a friendly smile, “I’ve been right by your side since we were eight, that’s not going to stop now.”  
She loosens up, and affectionately giggles while covering her mouth, “Maybe I should have brought Plotmon, she would have enjoyed this day out.”  
“Then that means I would have to bring Tokomon, and I’m sure he would have eaten up everything he lays his eyes on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone^^  
> So I was also more of a Digimon fangirl than with Pokemon, but with most things from childhood I have a rather hazy memory of Takari ( I did rewatch most of Adventure 01/02 back in '09 & ofc I research some stuff on the wiki to jog my memory).
> 
> I have watched the Tri film series, but I haven't had a chance to watch the latest 2020 film.  
> As such, take this characterization of Takari with a grain of salt. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I've had fun writing it  
> Stay safe, healthy & kind xx

[Hikari’s perspective. Her, Tailmon and Taichi in the future.]

I don’t recognise the woman being reflected in the mirror. She tries to smile, is dressed up in white and a veil; but I still have a hard time believing this is really me.  
“Hikari?” Tailmon catches my attention with a bouquet in hand, “Are you ready?”  
I smile at her kindly and pat her head, “I don’t think I’ll ever be.” There’s a knock on my door and I yell back, saying it’s alright to enter. Tailmon puts down the bouquet and opens it, Onii-chan enters with a beaming smile.  
“Hikari, look at you,” he rushes in with open arms, “To think this day would come.”  
“Onii-chan, please,” I get up to give him a hug, “What? Did you think I’d never marry?”  
“I just didn’t expect it to happen so soon,” Onii-chan glances at the mirror, his smile reaching from ear to ear. I can’t tell if he’s admiring himself, but at least he’s having a good time.  
“You’re starting to look like Dad,” I compliment him while adjusting my gown.  
“Obviously, I’m the better looking one,” he nudges back playfully, before his smile glows a bit dimmer, “If only he and Mum were here today.” 

I link arms with him, pulling him close. I take one last look at this mirror, at this version of Hikari who isn’t Mrs.Takaishi yet. I let it all sink in before looking at Onii-chan, facing him with my own beaming smile, “But how lucky am I, to have you walk me down the aisle.I’d say it’s my perfect wedding day, considering the circumstances.”

(Highschool seniors Hikari and Takeru.Present day.)

“Let’s see here...Yagami-san!” the older director shouts at me from the bottom of the staircase.  
“Yes, I’ll be there!” I answer back, loud enough for him to hear but not too aggressive. I thank the current models I’m working with before excusing myself, rushing down the stairs with a camera in hand.  
“Yagami-san, be a dear and fetch me a coffee,” he says without even looking at me. Quite honestly, I’m disappointed. This wasn’t how I’d imagine my first day working as a freelance photographer on set, but beggars can’t be choosers.  
“Yes, sir, I’ll get that immediately,” quickly looking away before he notices my disappointment.  
“Oh, and Yagami-san,” my face briefly lights up, “We have a missing dress at the dry cleaners. I’ll send you the receipt once we’re done with today’s shoot. I’ll have you pick it up before the weekend.”

I didn’t realise I’m getting paid to be a personal assistant.

Excusing myself once more, I head towards the closest coffee machine, but take my time doing so. Takeru-kun and I were ecstatic when we first got this job offer. Not only would be working together, but everyone we spoke to said they’d be happy to write a referral for our university portfolios. What I didn’t realise is that I’d be asked to do odd jobs, instead of actual photography. 

With everyone that passes me,I try to put on a friendly smile. Some reciprocate, others end up giggling once I’m out of earshot. I know this isn’t quite manual labour, but is this really worth my time? I could be studying for entrance exams. Focusing my energy on the coffee machine and holding onto an empty cup, I didn’t realise the friendly face standing beside me.  
“How about we get dinner after this? It’ll be my treat,” Takeru-kun places a reassuring hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. I know he wants to give me a hug, and honestly I’d really appreciate it; but this is a work environment.  
“How’s it going on your end?” I squeeze back with my free hand while waiting for the coffee, “It’s only day one, but I’ve heard a couple of ‘Takaishi-san, this is brilliant!’ throughout the day.”  
He nervously laughs before opening a tin of biscuits, “Some of the older guys are considering having me work for the local paper. Possibly an article or two school events, seeing as we’re still studying.”  
“So, did you take them up on it?”  
“It’ll help spread my name further, but I declined-” I stop what I’m doing to look him in the eye, he looks back with his azure eyes filling up with passion, “I declined because I wouldn’t be able to work with you. There’s already a big chance we won’t be accepted into the same university, so I want to make the most of the shared time we do have together.”

Takeru-kun takes a bite of his biscuit before he jogs back to his station, saying he’ll text me later. I’m left alone with a boiling coffee cup, and my heart fluttering like a butterfly. I clutch onto my clothes and slowly make my way back, all the while trying to remain calm. What a dork, who gave him permission to say corny lines like that? Takeru-kun teases me to have a couple of boyfriends, but he doesn’t realise how much of a charmer he is himself. It all comes from such an earnest place too, he’s always been so kind; ready to cheer anyone up. 

But it’s that same kindness I worry about, I worry if I’m holding him back. 

“Yagami-san, there you are!” the director snaps me back to reality, I apologise for taking so long. He looks back in confusion, as I remind him I left to get him coffee, “Oh? I asked you to do that? Funny, I had Sugimoto-kun do the exact same thing. Anyway, here’s the paperwork for-”

You know what, I will take up Takeru-kun’s offer for dinner. I really need it now. 

(Three hours later.Nearing evening time.)

Once I finish the call with my parents, I stroke Takeru-kun’s hand affectionately, only to find him awkwardly staring at the horizon. We finished off work about an hour ago, or rather, Takeru-kun did. I was still running a few odd jobs for some of the seniors. I insisted he go ahead or relax at a cafe, but there he was; waiting for me.   
“Um, excuse me, what’s so fascinating you can’t look at me?” I tease him as Takeru-kun finally looks in my direction. I flash him a playful smile, and catch a ruby-like shade colouring his face, “Don’t tell me-”  
“I-it’s nothing, I mean-of course it’s something, what I’m trying to say is-” as he struggles with his words, I can’t help but laugh. Sure, he’s charming, but I thought he’d be smoother than this. Takeru-kun hangs his head low as I pester him to speak up.  
“I promise, I promise, I won’t laugh this time,”I fiddle with his hand, shifting from fully holding hands to only letting our pinkies be entwined. To my surprise, he quickly takes hold of my entire hand once more; holding it tight. Takeru-kun has rather slender fingers, but overall his hand’s much bigger than mine. It still amazes me how much he’s grown, we used to be the exact same height. Sure, he’s a boy, and boys do have that height advantage. Onii-chan’s pointed out he’s even taller than Yamato-san, much to his older brother’s annoyance. 

“I like holding hands with you, Hikari-chan,” he softly begins, “I like doing a lot of things with you, and spending a lot of time with you.” He stops walking and I let him let it all out, “It’s just...I don’t know I feel...embarrassed-but not in a bad way! For instance, I mean, I don’t think I’m doing enough...or rather, if I’m good at this whole boyfriend thing-”

I promised I wouldn’t laugh, so I bite my lip and gently press our palms tighter together. He continues to take his time, vocalise what he’s been holding back; and it’s endearing. Takeru-kun was never a nervous kid. In a way, he had Onii-chan’s confidence and Yamato-san’s charm in one, but made it his own. Sometimes what’s been right beside you your entire life, you don’t really realise how much it means to you. The typical ‘you don’t realise the value of something once it's gone’. You can debate about this, but I think I’ve been in love with Takeru-kun my entire life. 

It was definitely slow, an everlasting fire that kept burning inside of me. Some day, it was just a spark. Others, I could feel the heat overwhelming me. But it was always there, growing, and I had no intention of extinguishing it. Right now, this past month and the unforeseen future; it’s become more than just a fire.In the truest sense, he and I are equals; what we have isn’t just passionate and wild. We exist in a world littered with despair and darkness. During those quiet yet alarming moments of doubt, there we stand next to each other. There, we support and push one another, two halves of a hope and light existing as one. 

I take both of his hands and raise it. Raise them until they meet my lips, and I place a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Suddenly, this summer evening became warmer. Not the point there’s unbearable heat, but it’s the kind of warmth that comforts you during long winter nights.   
“Takeru-kun, you don’t have to be in a rush to get everything right. When I entered this relationship, I wasn’t expecting to be with the ‘perfect Takeru-kun’. I want the Takeru-kun that’s right in front of me, the Takeru-kun who’s always protecting me. The one I can be with when I get a bad grade or even when Diaboromon strikes back. But also the one who used to be such a crybaby, the one that now is stealing the hearts of every girl he meets.”

I lean forward and rest my forehead on his chest. As the night grows darker, the streetlights start to flicker. I’ve been carrying my camera around my neck for the whole day, I don’t even realise how heavy its’ gotten-but I don’t mind. He slowly lets go of my hands, only to pull me into a loving embrace. I can feel his heart racing as heat radiates off his palms, while I take in deep breaths and the scent of his cologne. It’s new, it wouldn’t suit me, but it’s perfect for him. I finally look up and catch him staring at me, his eyes filled with hope as his face is unapologetically smitten.

“I think it’s about time we got dinner, you ready?”


	3. Chapter 3

[Takeru’s perspective.]

“Huh? Hikari-chan caught a fever?” I stand in disbelief at the Yagami’s front door, a picnic basket in hand and Patamon hiding in my backpack.  
“Afraid so,” Taichi-san looks concerned, he gestures to me to come inside, “I think she overworked herself when you guys were out.”  
“Then that must be my fault! I’m so sorry, I should have looked out for her,” guilt rises inside of me as I enter their apartment, finally letting Patamon roam free.  
“Don’t be so rough on yourself, Takeru,” he assures me while glancing at the clock, “I mean, Hikari’s a big girl now too. She should be able to take care of herself. Did you guys have anything planned?”  
I instinctively place the picnic basket out of his sight, facing him with a sombre expression, “Not really…”  
“Takeru had a picnic planned!” Patamon naively blurts out, cheerfully flying around the apartment.

“P-Patamon!” I say, but he’s right. Color rushes to my cheeks as Taichi-san faces the other direction, trying to hide his laugh.  
“We worked on it all morning too! His cooking isn’t as good as Yamato’s, but he really wanted to surprise Hi-”  
I grab onto Patamon and cover his mouth. But with such a cute expression, how could I stay mad at him? Taichi-san can’t control himself either, and ends up in a laughing fit. The door to Hikari-chan’s room creaks open, and my heart starts to race, only for Tailmon to come out.  
“Sorry, Tailmon, were we too loud?” I gesture her an apology as she comes closer.  
“Well, Hikari didn’t wake up, but I was wondering what the commotion was about,” she immediately glances at the picnic basket, and gives me a sly smirk before noticing the clock, “Taichi, should you still be here?”  
“Well, I couldn’t leave Hikari alone,” Taichi-san protests.  
“What’s going on?” I interject.

“Taichi has a job interview,” Tailmon answers, glancing at Hikari-chan’s door, “But as soon as he heard Hikari was ill, he rushed over.”  
“I thought I could look after her for an hour or two,” he explains, “But then my parents had an emergency. Sure, Tailmon’s here, but what if Hikari needed something from the store?”  
“I-I can take care of her!” I hastily blurt out, Taichi-san staring back at me, “I mean, I’ll watch over her. Taichi-san, you should go, it’s a job interview!”  
“Takeru, that’s really-”  
“Okay, alright, you heard him,” Tailmon starts to push him towards the door, “He said he’ll take over.”  
“There’s food in the fridge-”  
“I’ll let him know.”  
“Hikari’s medicine is-”  
“You can tell him over the phone!” Tailmon gives it her all, leaving Taichi-san to trip over himself, “Don’t worry, now go!”

I look at him apologetically, as if I did something wrong. He looks back with an amused expression. Just as I close the door, he leans in one last time.  
“Well then I’m counting on you, kareshi-kun*,” Taichi-san gives me a playful grin as I mumble something shyly. As I close the door, I let myself cool down after what just happened.  
“What? Did you think he wouldn’t find out?” Tailmon asks.  
“That’s not it! I mean, we weren’t really hiding it either,” I nervously scratch the back of my head, “It’s all a bit...embarrassing. Taichi-san’s like another older brother to me, he’s known me since I was a kid. Now here I am, dating his sister…”  
“Hikari gets flustered about that too,” Tailmon nonchalantly says, as she walks away.  
“W-what do you mean?” I pat my face to regain my composure.  
“That’s for you two lovebirds to talk about,” she waves her paw as she settles down in the living room. 

* Kareshi-kun :Boyfriend in Japanese. ‘Kun’ being an honorific often used for boys.

Releasing she’ll only continue to tease me, my eyes drift to the picnic basket; then Hikari-chan’s room. She has a bad habit of putting others before herself. I’m sure if she decided to take the day off, she’d worry I would too. I mean, it is a job; but I can’t deny it either, I’d fill my head with being worried about her. Now she’s caught a fever, in the middle of summer. I wanted to take this day and surprise her, treat her well. But I suppose I can take actual care of her now, and I will.

I knock on her door, but with no response, I show myself in. The curtains are drawn,I immediately catch Hikari-chan’s smell. For someone so ill, her room’s so tidy and organised; but as if Hikari-chan would be messy. My eyes are immediately drawn to her bed, then what's sitting near it. A glass of water, a couple of pills and a basin. Taking a further inspection, I can spot a pile of fresh towels and a plate of carved apples. I hear movement from her bed and instinctively take a step back, before realising HIkari-chan’s stirring in her sleep. 

Looking at her like this, it’s just like that time in the Digital World, when we were up against the Dark Masters. Her face dripping with sweat as a damp cloth is placed on her forehead, her heavy breathing making the blanket rise then fall. I take the liberty to wipe a bit off and get a new towel. I try to whisper to her, asking if she’d like to drink, but she only continues to sleep. 

Well, just staring at her like this isn’t going to help anyone. I send a quick message to Taichi-san, asking what medicine she has taken and how much more she should take.With that done, I quietly pull her curtains and open the window; it’s starting to feel stuffy here. At a loss at what I should do, I sit myself down at her desk; my mind and eyes starting to wander. Boy, I was up rather early this morning. I don’t regret any of it though, but I am awfully tired. Maybe I should close my eyes for a few seconds…

(A few hours later.)

I’m immediately jolted awake and frantically look around the room. My God, it’s almost evening. I instinctively look at her bed...and Hikari-chan’s not there. Rushing out of my seat, I notice the door’s left ajar and the living room’s comparatively darker than Hikari-chan’s room. There are a few lit candles scattered about, as Patamon immediately flies at me with a cheerful smile.  
“Patamon,have you-”  
He only has to move a few inches for me to get my answer.

Tailmon still remains on the sofa, now giving me another mischievous look. A young lady sits on the floor of her living room, on top of a yellow checkered blanket. She does so with grace, but manages to look so natural too. Tucking away a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, the small flames of a gentle candle are reflected in her hazel eyes. She turns to me, holding out a plate.  
“If someone left you to take care of a baby, they’d need to call me too to take care of you,” Hikari-chan teases me as I approach her.

My emotions are a concoction of embarrassment and relief. I didn’t even realise the picnic I made has been prepared on the table, smoke rising and the smell strong.I try to muster a few words, but Patamon has already helped himself to a sandwich while Tailmon pours herself a drink. Hikari-chan continues to hold that plate, a special light sparkles in her eye.

Giving up, I sit myself down next to her, taking in this moment. Realising she’s still in her pajamas, I lean a bit closer and press our foreheads together. I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks for another reason, and she girlishly giggles.  
“I recovered on my own, I just needed some rest,” Hikari-chan assures me, starting to take a bit of the food for herself, “Though I do appreciate having Sleeping Beauty by my side.”  
“Maybe Taichi-san should have stayed,” I admit, “How embarrassing, I ended up falling asleep,” my eyes dart around the room, “Are your parents-”  
“They’re still out, but all is good,” Hikari-chan answers, “Onii-chan decided to study at his university library too. Don’t worry, it's just been us four the whole day.” 

I squirm in my place, staring at the floor. With much subtlety, she cups my face and lifts it, our eyes meet.   
“You know, if we did have a picnic at the park, I bet you would have fallen asleep too. I’d probably pluck a blade of grass and tickle your nose with it, then lay down beside you. If I woke up before you, I would probably take more photos of the day,” she stops to laugh, “Yamato-san would tease you nonstop if he saw a photograph of you drooling like a baby. Which you still do,” I instinctively touch the corner of my mouth, damn, she’s right. 

Hikari-chan lets go, and simply smiles at me. I haven’t had the chance to tell her this, but Hikari-chan genuinely has the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen, on anyone really. It’s sweet like golden honey, sometimes I wonder if her lips would taste the same. She closes her eyes too when she does smile, but I swear, whenever she does-I see specks of light jumping off the tips of her eyelashes. Hikari-chan would usually giggle too, and for me, that’s the sound I don’t think could ever be replicated in Heaven.

The Yagamis don’t have an angel for a daughter. They have Hikari-chan, a young lady who radiates her own holy light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a writer's block myself when working on this chp >w<  
> I do have plans & prompts for how this series will be, please bear with me xx
> 
> Although I have finished uni & want to keep writing on these projects, it's just lately things haven't been too swell

[Hikari’s perspective.]

My parents haven’t been back for two days now. They’ve reassured me things are getting out of hand, but I shouldn’t worry. But when they’ve phrased it like that, how could I not? There’s a knock on my door, and just as I get my hopes up, Takeru-kun enters with a timid handwave. Of course I’m happy to see him too, but it’s just not the right time. Onii-chan joins in, a piece of bread in his mouth and a phone in hand. His expression tells me he’s neutral, but I know he’s just as worried as I am.  
“I called him over,” Onii-chan explains, storming in my room and pulling my curtains aside, “Takeru, take my sister out for the day.”

I meet Takeru-kun’s eyes, his face filling with colour; but he doesn’t deny this. I force a giggle as I get up from my seat, “Well if that’s the case, could a lady have some privacy to get ready at least?”  
The boys do leave my room, with Onii-chan cracking a sarcastic joke and Takeru-kun offers a flustered apology. As Plotmon and I are the only ones in the room, she tilts her head at me, “Hikari, I think you should get out of the house for a day.”  
I’m surprised by her advice. Usually, Tailmon acts as a sisterly figure too. But I guess even at this Child stage, she’s still my most trusted partner. I pat her lovingly on the head, Plotmon offering an endearing smile as she closes her eyes like a resting kitten.  
“You’re very right about that.”

Closing my door behind me, I find my brother and my boyfriend in the middle of a heated discussion. Unusual to say the least, but it doesn’t look too hostile. Tokomon pops his head out from Takeru-kun’s bag, calling to Plotmon to join him.   
“No, no, Takeru, you’ve got it all wrong,” Onii-chan crosses his arms before looking at Takeru-kun with a fire burning in his eyes, “Hikari was cutest as a baby!”  
“I’ll have to disagree with you, Taichi-san,” Takeru-kun uncharacteristically slams his fists onto the table, his eyes narrowing with determination, “Hikari was cuter in middle school!”  
“Are you both actually young adults?” I ask with a sigh as the two go on. 

This amusing debate continues until I’ve had enough; literally pulling Takeru-kun out of his seat and flashing a look at Onii-chan among the lines of ‘I’ll have a chat with you later’. As the two of us make our way to the ground floor; I scroll through my phone for possible date locations and notice Takeru-kun’s ears turning red.   
“What now? What did he say to you?” I can’t help but smirk at this sight. He scratches the side of his face before turning to me,a young boy’s embarrassment written across his face.  
“Hikari-chan, do you know what you’d like your wedding to be like?” Takeru-kun asks so quickly, but I feel the weight in each of his words. I avert my glance so he doesn’t see my blushing, before I collect myself.  
“I don’t even have a proper job yet, how am I supposed to be thinking about things like that?” I grab a bit of my hair and twirl it around my fingers, hoping the station would be closer.  
“I mean, of course it’s important to have a job,” I can tell he’s beating around the bush, preparing himself for the actual meat of the conversation, “But have you thought about what decor you’d want, what’s the style of your d-dress...who would be walking you down the aisle.” 

Something did happen, and it wasn’t just an embarrassing conversation with Onii-chan. Takeru-kun isn’t the type to hide things, he’s too honest and kind-hearted. But that same kind heart tries its best to make sure everyone’s okay, like the time Patamon got infected. I’m sure there’s a lot he’s keeping in, but he’s also conflicting about sharing it for my sake. Or just maybe, I’m reading too much into it. 

Using my thumb and index finger, I reach out for Takeru-kun’s hand; soaking in his warmth. Even Plotmon has wiggled her face out of my bag, sensing my worried energy. I smile at the both of them, not a fake one just for appearance; but an actual smile. One saying I’m grateful for everything they do for me.   
“Why don’t we stop by the library? There’s something I’d like to show you.” 

(Not long after.)

Takeru-kun settles himself at a desk with our Digimon partners as I ask him to wait. I start walking around the library, trying to retrace my steps and think where that book is. I consider asking the librarian, but I think I can find it on my own. Soon, five minutes becomes ten; and ten becomes twenty. Until I realise I’ve been trying to find one book for almost half an hour without any progress; until a familiar hand reaches out to me. I hold onto it, grab back, as Takeru-kun rubs his thumb against my skin.

“I couldn’t find it in the end,” I say to him with defeat, the kind that appears mature; but inside I want to kick and scream.  
“Maybe...you’re not ready to find it just yet,” he responds,gently pulling me away from the bookshelf, “Maybe you did once, and you think you can find it again-but maybe right now it’s not your place to find it.”   
I tilt my head at Takeru-kun, before deciding to raise our hands and rest my cheek on his hand. I let the feel of his skin cool me down in this stuffy room. I let Takeru-kun raise his thumb ever so slightly, as he caresses my face, “Will you help me search for it again, when I am ready?”  
“I’ll bring the compass, the map,” Takeru-kun continues to be gentle with me, “I’ll be me and stay by your side however long the days are.But in the meantime,” he scratches the side of his face, laughing awkwardly, “Could you help me research some material? I’m actually stuck on writing this piece.”  
I can’t help but giggle, “I’d be more than happy to help you, even if it took the rest of our lives.”

(A couple of hours later.)

Unlocking the door, Takeru-kun cracks another corny joke; I can’t help but laugh. The first thing I notice is that our apartment’s brighter than usual, and about a dozen pairs of shoes are by the entrance. Anxiety creeps in as I find multiple police officers and a few of my older relatives in the living room, all keeping to themselves. My entire body starts to shake as I become light-headed, Takeru-kun gently grabs hold of my shoulders; as if afraid I’d fall apart like fine china. Even Plotmon and Tokomon haven’t enthusiastically jumped out of our bags. They remain there; hiding from the suspense. 

“Hikari…,” Onii-chan calls out to me softly, but in this current state of mind, it sounds so loud. His expression isn’t one of joy, I can see a few dried tears and a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand.  
“...why didn’t you just call me?” I slowly walk towards him, hands clutching onto his shirt and my head hanging low, “...Mum..and Dad...this is about them isn’t it?”  
An eternity passes, he wraps his arms around me, choking back a sob. Resting his heavy head onto my shoulder, even Onii-chan starts to tremble. My heartbeat races, praying to every deity up there that there has to be a mistake; that this is all a nightmare. But Onii-chan holds onto my tighter, the police officers are still in our living room; neither of our parents have been home for a few days.

“They were in a car accident.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to give you a head's up, a couple of these chapters might be shorter than usual.  
> It's not really my writing style, but I also feel I have to put something out after seeing my last update,  
> Personally I do care about quality over quantity, but bear with me xx

What would usually be a familiar source of light feels like something from an interrogation scene. We’ve lived in this apartment for years, moved in not long after leaving Hikarigaoka; this was meant to be our home. Even on the days Onii-chan left for university, we still felt like a complete unit. Well, there won’t be much of a ‘we’ anymore; because it’s now just the two of us. 

The amount of times we’ve unwinded here after an honest day's worth or hectic time coming back from school. We’ve had fights, either been our parents, with one another. We’ve had just as many celebrations and joyous gatherings, right under this light, this living room. Sometimes I’d glance at the photographs being hung up, the few notes and reminders scribbled down near the phone: just for a reminder, anything, that our parents existed. That they once lived here with us. Maybe, just maybe, if I closed my eyes-

The sound of a table being slammed, a chair hitting the ground, and a glass of water breaking brings me back to the moment. Even Tailmon, who’s in the other room and kept the door ajar, is startled. I turn my attention to the source of this distress, Onii-chan who’s standing at the dining table across from our relatives; whose body language is boiling with rage and confusion. 

I watch as his face contorts from wanting to scream, to holding his tongue, and in between spitting out a few curses. Onii-chan begins to shake violently, his breathing erratic until he looks at me; and in his eyes I find our mutual grief. Tears start to form as our relatives get up from their seats, taking with them the paperwork they brought.  
“Taichi-kun,” our elderly uncle begins, he sounds absolutely exhausted, “We understand your frustration.”  
“But do think about Hikari-chan,” our aunt interjects, her tone more formal, “You can’t throw a tantrum over this.”  
“...what’s,” I clutch onto my clothes, I hate being in the dark, “W-What’s happening?”

Without a second thought, Onii-chan rushes over to me, his footsteps echoing in my ears. As if carrying the Sun, he immediately wraps his arms over me, he feels so warm it’s as if he’s a living candle. He holds onto me tighter, still shaking from before, but trying to control his breathing.   
“They’re thinking of taking you with them. Hikari, I can’t live with you,” he pulls away, waterfalls down his cheeks, gritting his teeth and choking back sobs, “That’s what they said, but I-I, I want to take care of you! I’ve been taking care of you since you were in diapers, why does that have to change now!?”  
“Taichi-kun, you’re a great older brother,” our uncle begins, he hesitates with each word.  
“But you weren’t fully taking care of Hikari-cha. You didn’t pay for the food on the table, you weren’t paying for the bills,” our aunt explains bluntly, crossing her arms.

“I’m working, aren’t I? I have an income coming in!” Onii-chan argues back, his voice switching between anger and insecurity.  
“But it’s not stable, you’re just scraping by for your own expenses,” our aunt starts to head for the door, clearly this was a hard decision for her too, “But realistically think about your sister, please.” 

Don’t I have a say in this?

The front door does open, but it wasn't our aunt that opened it. Instead, it's Takeru-kun, with Patamon tucked under one elbow and a convenient store bag in the other. He's a bit embarrassed, offering an apology and introduction. It's our uncle who responds, while our aunt politely nods and they both leave. They leave with an unfinished conversation, but a clear picture of our future.

I’m sick to the stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok being real with y'all, I'm kinda sleep deprived & this chapter might be flooding with grammatical errors/it's like I don't even English.  
> But I have such a rush of hype to write these next few bits, really put the hurt in comfort-hurt

[Takeru’s perspective, an hour before heading to the Yagami’s.]

The kettle has finished boiling, but I don’t remember putting it on. I didn’t even realise I've set up the table, put out some of our guest cutlery and plates-was I expecting someone again? If so, who am I expecting? It’s late in the day, but not late enough for Mum to come back from work. I instinctively pull out my phone, and as I scroll through my calendar, none of it registers. Panic starts to settle in as I search for Patamon, who’s happily sitting on a chair; but his happy expression disappears as we make eye contact. Not wanting to spoil his mood, I put on a warm smile and head over to him, patting his head.

But he knows, of course he knows. Patamon might have been one of the youngest Digimon partners, but he’s not naive and ignorant. After him, Hikari-chan probably knows me best. Wait, that’s right-Hikari-chan. But I’m not expecting her, then who’s…

“Patron the intrusion!” Aniki’s voice comes from the front door as he welcomes himself in the apartment. Popping his head in, he shoots me a look, “Well the apartment looks ready to have me over, but you aren’t.”  
I try to gather myself together as Patamon flies towards my brother, greeting him fondly. Words try to form in my mouth, a coherent sentence fills up my head and I prepare to hold an actual conversation-but nothing comes out. I give him the chance to make fun of me, tease me as any big brother would-but he doesn’t. 

I can’t speak but I hear a noise coming out, “...I’m so mad…”  
Aniki makes his way towards me, first patting my head, then pulling me in for a hug, “I heard what happened to Taichi’s parents, he says they’re having their relatives over to discuss a few things. I just can’t believe it.”  
“Aniki…,” before I noticed it my hands formed into fists and they shook violently. A hot rage burns from the depths of my spirit, completely overwhelming my body. Before I noticed it, I started to sob, my tears becoming hot too and sliding off my face like wasted seconds, “I’m so, so, unbelievably mad for them...Taichi-san, Hikari-chan...what the hell did they do to deserve this?”

I don’t have it in me to slam the table or shout to the Heavens, despite every urge to. Instead, I continue to let the tears run their course, I continue to stand with all this pent up anger.I continue to let Aniki hold onto me because I really don’t know what to do.   
“Aniki, am I being selfish? What the hell is wrong with me?” my voice starts to crack and I hold onto him for support, “This was their parents...Taichi-san’s and Hikari-chan’s parents are gone...but I’m the one that’s mad.”  
“Do you know why you’re mad?” he asks rhetorically, and I feel I’m ready to share every negative emotion I’ve been holding onto.  
“...I’m mad for them, because it happened out of nowhere. I’m angry because Uncle and Auntie Yagami still have so much to see and do. I’m furious because they’re all such kind and wonderful people, they’re such a good family...and they just became a bit smaller because of this…”

I wait for him to say something again, to scold me. I wait for Patamon to say anything, I wait for Mum to suddenly come back early. I wait for...Dad, to suddenly appear and talk sense into me.   
“...I just don’t feel like I’m doing enough,” I finally lift my head, Aniki facing me with complete focus, “I don’t think I’m doing enough for Hikari-chan, but I’m the one filled with so much fury.”   
“Takeru,” Aniki takes a seat, our eye contact still unbroken, “You can be really dense,huh? Of course you’re mad. Even if Hikari wasn’t your girlfriend, we’ve known the Yagamis since we were freaking kids.”

The room grows darker, our neighbours start to sheepishly open their doors and welcome themselves back into their respective apartment units.  
“You’re angry for them, you’re carrying the anger Hikari herself can’t register at the moment. The other guys and I joke about it, but sometimes it really does feel like you and Hikari are two halves of a whole. You two could be separated for years, and you kinda were-but once you guys are back together, it’s like nothing’s changed in the slightest.”

Aniki leans back, stretching his limbs as Patamon starts to scoop us our meal.  
“I won’t spell it all out for you, but Takeru, just know-” he starts to point at me, not in a way that’s blindingly optimistic, but in a way to emphasize something I don’t see just yet, “There’s no way on God’s green Earth you’re not doing enough for Hikari. I could bet a $100 and Patamon would tell me you’ve been by her side this whole time, and not just over this, the entire summer so far-even beyond that. Taichi’s not one to talk about this emotional stuff with me, I won’t force him, but who does Hikari have?Besides Tailmon, besides her brother who’s also grieving, who else in this wide universe would she always go to?”

Suddenly, I don’t think I have anything to say, I don’t have the urge to talk. I’m still filled with so many thoughts and emotions, but right now they don’t have to come out. Instead, I feel there’s something else stirring inside, upon this realisation, something is pushing me to do the obvious. 

“Aniki, I’m gonna have to apologise to you. I might do a quick run to the Yagamis right now.”


	7. Chapter 7

Now that I am here, I feel a bit silly for reacting like the protagonist of a romcom. 

I fumble through my words and say a rushed greeting to the Yagami relatives, they return it as Patamon mischievous pokes his head out.Once I’m sure they’ve headed for the elevator, just one look at the inside of the apartment tells me everything. I find Taichi-san and his dear sister standing side by side, with Tailmon cautiously entering the living room. The tension of what just happened hangs like a ghost, haunting us; almost asking ‘How do you still have the guts to stay alive?’

“Yo,” a chill runs down my spine as Aniki suddenly appears with a cold can pressed against the nape of my neck, and the other hand carrying what would have been our dinner. Taichi-san’s face gradually starts to relax, then his body as he slightly tilts his head up.  
“Are you just going to eat at the entrance or come on in?” he welcomes us, gesturing around like a show monkey; but he’s clearly masking something. Aniki responds with a verbal bite as Patamon cheerfully soars into the Yagamis’ home.My utmost attention focuses on Hikari-chan, who’s cleaning up broken glass with Tailmon helping too.

I join in, as our brothers talk away, I have this moment of silence with her.

Now that I’m closer, I realise she’s not actually picking up the glass, simply hovering it. Anytime she gets close, Tailmon gently pushes her away, the only one who’s actually using a cloth. My eyes find themselves watching her face. My girlfriend’s expression is a mirror to depression, the melancholy settling in. But that same mirror isn’t reflecting just one emotion, I see a glimpse of numbness too, a branch of that same depression. Taking a good look, there’s an unusual balance of shock and acceptance writing itself across her skin.

I’m caught between a battle of physically reaching out or saying something verbally. I try to catch Tailmon’s expression, she acknowledges me, but equally doesn’t know what to do either. An unfamiliar hand grips onto my shoulder, Taichi-san appears with a weary smile, Aniki right behind him-and it looks like he could cry. A more familiar hand takes hold of mine, a surge of electricity rushes through me; as well as a simultaneous streak of warmth.   
“Takeru-kun,Yamato-niisan,Patamon, thank you for coming over for dinner,”Hikari-chan tilts her head, her eyes shut and a blossoming smile across her face, “Let’s all eat together tonight.”

The dinner goes on in a flash, but I try to savour in every moment. It feels like a meal I would remember, obviously things aren’t the best at the moment. It’s not my place to try to force it to be ‘the best’ either, sometimes things just have to get ‘better’. It’ll happen slowly, we may not even notice it, we may not do it intentionally either. But for now, with how everyone is, I want to savour this fast-paced dinner.

Between our brothers arguing, our Digimon partners helping themselves to a hearty meal, a few chuckles here and there; Hikari-chan’s hand holds onto mine. And I sure as Hell grab back. I turn to her, and notice she’s whispering something. I lean in closer, and her words might just give me a premature heart attack:  
“...when our Aunt and Uncle came by earlier, we had a discussion, which we don’t really have a say in...with Onii-chan still in university, just managing for himself...we may not be able to live together anymore-I might need to move away.”

Hikari-chan’s small, soft hand still feels warm, but mine turn cold and numb. I almost want to immediately make a scene, my insides boiling with a hundred questions and a wildfire of anger. I could run towards the closest thing we have to a stairway to Heaven, the closest thing we have to talk to Fate itself; and scream my head off to challenge this truth. 

Instead,with my other hand, I grab hold of her cheek and swiftly rest her head against my shoulder. I move closer, but not so subtle that everyone else notices, but I’m that embarrassed. I tighten my grip on Hikari-chan hand, and gently play with her hair, whispering back:  
“If that happens, or even if it doesn’t, I’ll make sure this summer worth remembering. I’ll make sure you make peace with your grief, but also give yourself the permission to nurture that blossoming smile. Whether I can still be as close to you as I am now, or you’re millions and millions of stars away; I’ll always be the one to lend an ear for your heart...as long as you’d like me to.”  
A sudden kiss on my hand makes me turn scarlet, but I gather my composure as she looks me straight in the eye; and without missing a beat she says, “Then you might hear your own voice too, because, Takeru-kun-you already fill up eighty percent of my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debated having Hikari call Yamato ‘senpai’ or ‘san’, but I feel ‘niisan’ really adds that familiarity. Not even in the sense that ‘oh we’ll be in-laws one day’, they’re just that close.
> 
> I think it’s more apparent that this ‘conflicted, depressed’ monologue of Takari is highkey me working out my own problems. Things haven’t been quite (to say the least) ‘favourable’, but y’know not everyday has to be sunny. Hope everyone’s doing well, if you’re stayed this/until this far-thank you, thank you, thank youu


	8. Chapter 8

The blank sheet of paper stares back at me coldly, but everything else outside of this is blazing hot. In a naive attempt to strike some inspiration, I gaze out my bedroom window and take a sip of my ice coffee. Nothing, the word itself feels like a mockery, burning itself onto my tongue. There’s a knock on my door, before I have time to respond, my mother sees herself in. She tells me my girlfriend’s already here, and makes a joke about how long she’ll have to wait until Hikari-chan’s her daughter-in-law. It’s unusual, but I know why she’s doing it, these are unnerving times. 

Quickly storing that blank paper into my bag, I tell her I’ll be out soon, and say it loud enough for Hikari-chan to hear too. As I attempt another fruitless gesture to spark some inspiration, Patamon rolls onto a cooler side of the bed; staring at him.  
“Takeru...are you going to be gone the whole day?” he asks, but it doesn’t sound sad. He asks as if he’s genuinely curious, as if he has plans of his own; and wants to make sure they don’t clash with me.   
I give him a gentle pat and offer the rest of my drink, “Pretty much, are you going to be lonely?”  
“Your mummy’s here, so I’ll be okay. I can even visit Poromon and Upamon if I’d like,” he flaps his wings as a cheery gesture, to emphasize what he just said. But they soon drop, “I just wanna know if you’ll be with Hikari...Tailmon was telling me-”  
“And just what was Tailmon telling you?”

Hikari-chan unexpectedly shows herself into my room, causing Patamon to release a mouse-like squeak and for me to blush. Continuing to tease us, she comes closer and gives Patamon a gentle headpat too. Like a puppy, he flaps his wings in utter bliss. They share some words, words I can’t quite register. Before I know it, Hikari-chan takes hold of my arm; dragging the both of us out of my apartment.

There’s just something about Summer that’s changed over the past few years.With August 1st drawing close, that’s something to look forward to. But that’s more of a group celebration, a communal joy among us Chosen Children. What is there to the Summer, what’s there just for the two of us?

There’s an unspoken expectation for the season, an expectation to live in the moment. To enjoy as long as the days get warmer; to be foolish and young as long as the Sun is out. How naive, isn’t this just something kids can enjoy? When you’re an actual adult, Summer is nothing more than a boiling pot of misery. Even if you wanted to take a vacation with your kids, you have to sort out things in the office first; let alone financial issues. This is why it doesn’t bother me as much when Mum’s still at work when I’m home alone. She has to do it, she needs to do it. 

What else is there to the Summer, for a functioning member of society? 

Hikari-chan grips onto my arm tightly, as if sensing my mood. She flashes me a kind smile before resting her head against my shoulder, taking in a deep breath. Realising her forehead is drenched with sweat, I quickly wipe it away, before fixing her hair with a spare bobby pin. You know, I guess this is something unspoken between us, and I think I’m a pretty lucky guy for getting to experience it.

Pull yourself together, Takeru, your girlfriend is grieving. 

“I was just thinking,” she begins ever so softly, a whisper just for me, and loud enough for the two of us, “Why don’t we head over to the library again? Remember? The other day when you had writer’s block,” Hikari-chan chuckles, placing her free hand on top of her chest, “I doubt you got anything done.”  
Hovering my hand over hers ever so hesitantly, I take the plunge and hold onto it, squeezing her tiny hand tight.She looks up at me, now appearing lost and confused, as I flash a smile this time, “Why don’t we do something else? Something outside of school, outside of work, something for Hikari-chan?”

Today wasn’t any hotter than yesterday, or even the day before. But today, it rained, the rain began to fall from Hikari-chan’s eyes. Some scientists could predict it, but no weatherman could tell you exactly when it would happen. Quite honestly, caught in the moment, I’m not sure myself what to do with Hikari-chan’s rain.

I let her sob for a bit, trying her best to do it as discreetly as possible, leaning in towards me.Letting go of her hand and freeing my arm, I use my entire body to wrap her up. Hot tears falling down my shirt as I feel her breath against my chest. Hikari-chan starts to shake a little, gradually grabbing hold of me, trying to gain a bit of stability. Just as her knees start to buckle and she almost drops to her knees, I hold her tighter; I hold my dear girlfriend up in my arms.

Summer this year is a bit different from usual. Grabbing hold of her head, I stroke it gently as she buries her face deeper into my body. With my other hand, I pat her back, with a level of pressure even softer than I usually use on Patamon. Holding her like this, my heart feels for her too. It goes beyond empathy, an emotional connection deeper than the ocean’s floor. I am flooded with so,so many feelings for her; I’m drowning in a thousand thoughts with her. But there’s a time and place to share that. For now, until she’s ready, until she’s comfortable, even when she’s finished-I’m letting Hikari-chan let out what’s burning her heart. Deep down, I know, she’s not giving herself the permission to let it out. 

Lifting her head, she holds still, as I feel her mouth saying something. I bring my ear closer to her muted words, and a slight blush paints my face. She pulls back, her own face still fresh from the rain, but her expression silently serious.  
“...it doesn’t have to happen right away, but it has been on my mind. And..and, I know haven’t been all that honest, it felt like something I should share,” Hikari-chan hugs me back, standing on her toes and planting a kiss on my forehead. Where her lips touch my skin, it feels like an explosion of seasons right then and there. It feels like a piece of Nature itself grazing my body; a piece that’s very delicate yet has the power to linger.   
I take in a deep breath, continuing to stroke and pat her lovingly, placing my own coy kiss on the crown of her head, “...I’ve been thinking about it too.”

I’ve told a lot of white lies in my life, that wasn’t one of them. What Hikari-chan asked of me, what she told me, what she shared with me-I felt it too, I’ve given it a thought. Turns out, it's been existing within the both of us like a tempest. Appearing young and reckless at first, but truly coming from a place of passion; from a pair of hearts entwined in search of sun-kissed happiness and aged blessings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up, things are going to become a lil' spicey here  
> (Didn't want to give it away in the tags)
> 
> Also, if you like what I've written so far, you might be interested know   
> I'm actually working on an original urban fantasy, coming-of-age series :>  
> It's called Oddity and I'm currently writing the 3rd Volume:https://hinagamoizaf.tumblr.com/tagged/Oddity-Volume-3  
> Or you can just search #Oddity Volume 3 on Tumblr & #OddityVolume3 at Instagram!  
> Fanfiction's pretty new to me, and before coming here, this lil' baby has been my passion project xx

[Hikari's perspective,noon]

I can vividly recount the day I first crossed paths with the Dark Ocean.

I couldn't have been younger than 11. But still old enough to understand if I stayed, if I hadn't been rescued, I wouldn't be human anymore.

I've tried talking with Ichijouji-kun too about it. He's one of the few that really gets what happened, what is the Dark Ocean-but we still come up empty handed when we try rationalizing this fever dream. In fact, sometimes I wish it was just that, a fever dream.

The sound of the cicadas brings me back to reality, the hazy sight of train doors opening and closing further anchors me. I turn to my side as Takeru-kun continues to scroll through his phone, I glance down at our interlocked hands. The day's already warm as it is, but I don't mind his warmth. I wish I could feel it all the time, especially when we'll be apart.

After the waterworks from this morning, Takeru-kun says he knows where to take me. I really don't mind where we go or what we do now, I just want to spend whatever time we have left together. When I brought up I was interested in a particular activity, I could see him blushing. I don't blame him, it was an embarrassing thought for me too. But then again, when else can we do it?

I know we applied to the same university, but I shouldn't put all my eggs in one basket. Takeru-kun has relatives in France, I remember Auntie talking about a great writing program they have there. Since Onii-chan's attending a local university, we always figured I'd go there too. I don't have any objections, but if I had a say, I have looked at other options.

The crowd grows bigger and more people run into each other. Instinctively, Takeru-kun grabs hold of my shoulder and pulls me closer, until my back rests against his chest. We don't say anything as she rests his chin on top of my shoulder, continuing to scroll on his phone as he flashes me a sweet smile. I smile back and caress his face, that's right, we've looked at other options.

A university perfect for the creative field, a step closer to getting into the industry. 

Another train comes by, the announcer telling us the name of a neighbouring town I'm not familiar with, the name of a line I've never used before. Takeru-kun links his arm with mine, urging me to walk forward with him.  
"This is our train,"he says gently as we board it. It's rather empty, I can only spot a few foreigners and people who clearly don't live around here. Finding an empty row of seats, we settle down as the scenery quickly changes from a concrete jungle or more greenery.  
"Can I have a clue as to where we're going?" I ask curiously.  
"It's a surprise, you'll see," he teases me.  
"Well, what if I can't wait?" I bite back.  
"Then close your eyes and think of a nice spot. And if you fall asleep, I promise where we'll be is much better than anything you could imagine."

I almost burst into laughter at how cheesy his line is, instead I muffle a giggle. He knows it too, and shyly scratches his jaw.  
"Did Yamato-niisan teach you to say that?" I ask mischievously.  
"He might have used it...but the actual words came from me?"he admits, forcing a chuckle to cover up his embarrassment.  
"Well, in that case-I appreciate it very, very much. In fact," I look him straight in the eye, and I find staring back at me a gift from the Heavens, "I love those words very much."  
"I love them too," he presses his forehead against mine, as if we're the only ones in this train," I loved saying them too."

(An hour later)

I remember the first night after I came back from the Dark Ocean, I had a chat with Onii-chan.

When we were younger, he was the leader of our group. Even when that title went to Daisuke when we were a little older, a part of Onii-chan knew how to lead the group. I always thought he knew the answers, not quite the same way Koushiro-san and Joe-senpai do; but Onii-chan knows what to do and say. But when it came to the Dark Ocean, he was speechless, afraid even. 

Making sure our parents (bless their souls) were out of earshot, he immediately called Takeru-kun and the older kids one by one. Onii-chan even sat Tailmon down, who was just as clueless as the rest of us. There was never a solid explanation for the Dark Ocean. What was equally troubling, was that we couldn’t quite pinpoint why I was the one dragged into it.

The sound of a nest of chirping birds brings me back to the moment; a falling leaf lands on my shoulder as we seek shelter beneath a tree.I look at my hands fiddling with my phone, and remember I didn’t think to bring my actual camera today. But I still wanted to take a few shots; and Takeru-kun brought a small notebook with him.

“We haven’t done this in a while,” he comments, scribbling down a burst of inspiration across his empty pages, “Just spend a day writing and taking photos together.”  
I look around me, positioning my phone camera if anything catches my fancy, “A lot of art can come from the spur of the moment,” I take one shot and examine the blurry photo, “Not everything has to be planned and prepared in detail.”  
“I was thinking,” he puts down his pen, looking at me earnestly, “Why don’t we...actually apply?”  
I blink back, almost lost for words, “To...you-know-where?”  
“Why not!”

Takeru-kun says it like he’s pointing it out, instead of posing it like a question. Sitting up a bit straighter, a massive grin forms on his face and his eyes practically sparkle.  
“We still have time before graduation to do the paperwork. Sure, this freelancing gig has been ametaur work, but it’s still something! We have portfolios outside of it, a genuine passion for the craft.”

I’m a bit shaken, but in a good way. Reaching for my purse, I pull out my bottled drink, sipping it while considering his words. Considering...our future.  
“Takeru-kun, my Uncle and Auntie are serious about taking me in,” I whisper.  
“That’s what scholarships are for, Hikari-chan!”he leans in, still beaming with hope, “So we get separated for a few months. But imagine our university years-together. We don’t have a concrete place yet, but we know what we want to do.”  
I can’t help but smile at his optimism, his kindness, “A lot of the big names in the industry have graduated from there...the virtual tours of the campus life looks pretty safe too.”

“The door’s always there, we just have to open it,” Takeru-kun begins, he has such a way with words.  
“Are you saying we’re forging the key?” I play with him a bit, giggling.  
“We’ll barge right in if we have to,” patting his legs, he gets up, “We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us, but why not start now? Why not take that first step, on our journey of becoming a professional photographer and writer.” 

My heart beats faster, it grows fonder and bigger in size. I stand beside him, taking in the scenery. Takeru-kun decided to take us to a forestry area near a tourist attraction. It’s just a day trip from Odaiba, so we can come anytime we want. Despite being so close to somewhere so busy, it feels so private, like our little secret. He won’t tell me yet just how he found out about this; but I have a feeling it’s to do with the boys and one of their outings. As much as I enjoy being with Tailmon and the other Chosen Children, sometimes I just want to be with Takeru-kun alone. That’s what this day is for, that’s what this summer is about. 

The burning sun makes the place look hazy, as if from a dream. A small creek runs near our feet, our bare feet being tickled by the grass. Occasionally, a breeze would come try, bringing with it pollen and a few loose feathers. It’s not as lush as our time in the Digital World, nothing could compare to that. But this forest, it’s rich in its own right; flowing with a certain magic in the air. 

If I had a thousand lives, that still wouldn’t be enough- to let Takeru-kun know how grateful I am when he came to save me from the Dark Ocean. I’ll tell him over and over again, in a million ways too; thanking him for also saving me from myself. The version of me lost in the shadows, drowning in so many pent up thoughts. Being with Takeru-kun means to be human, I glow brighter when I’m with him.

“How about we rest here when night comes? I remember seeing a hotel on the way.”

[Takeru's perspective,early midnight]

I revisit that blank sheet, a bold-point pen now sitting in my hand as if it's always been there. Glancing back at Hikari-chan, her body rises and falls beneath the blanket, even her snores are something you’d hear from a mouse. My muse came in the shape of my sleeping lover. I start to gather my thoughts and pour them onto this letter.

To my Sunkissed Blessing, 

Summer has been different this year, it's been different for a while now.  
There doesn’t seem to be a lot of joy spread across these long days,  
And inevitably as we age, Time itself will stop being kind  
As it reminds us that to even ‘have a Summer’  
Is to tell ourselves a white lie in a society that doesn’t celebrate youth. 

We’ve been dancing between a morbid reality and fever dream,  
We soldier on with empty promises of the future  
All while knowing one day, we’ll return to the Earth as if nothing mattered.  
We were told to hold onto hope and wish upon a falling star,  
Without realising we stray further away from Heaven  
With each moment we open our eyes and finally see ‘the truth’.

Even the words I write to you now, they’re just a vain attempt  
A futile effort to leave my mark on history,  
Once again, blindlessly hoping  
That something I could create would even matter in the long run.  
I’ve been asking myself these days, what’s left of the Summer?  
What else is there, for us, who have outgrown childish adventures  
Who have been whipped into a natural stage of life that demands discipline-  
For when we have been stripped off of our innocence, what do we have left? 

I can’t process the answer myself, but there is something that holds true.  
It remains steady, a force that has met the procedure of growing up and changing  
Yet still desires a sense of normalcy, for it forges its own definition-

The Summers have changed, but my Heart has never forgotten its flames  
It ignites and burns at the sight of you, it wishes it could shine as bright as your spirit.

For all the seasons the Earth has gone through, you are the one  
people always look forward to, and I’ve been graced with the blessing  
Of having been loved by and with you before the world knew of your ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up, this chapter makes references to more mature themes

[Hikari’s perspective, late in the morning]

"...and that's the 5th stop...alright, alright...oh, okay then-"  
My boyfriend frantically runs through his apartment, grabbing his writing supplies and scribbling notes. I've offered to help, even have a pen in hand on standby. But being the gentleman he is, he insisted I sit down and enjoy my breakfast. Turns out, a local celebrity wants Takeru-kun to be the journalist of a neighbourhood scandal. While not his cup of tea, the job would still pay well. I didn't even need to ask if I could come to take photos. 

Although he hasn't on the speaker, I could hear the celebrity whisper, as if knowing I was in earshot too,"-oh, and don't bring your girlfriend. What you kids are doing is cute, but she's not up to industry standards."

The fury that exploded across his face as those words sank in. I knew Takeru-kun had half a mind to shout, to defend me, to do anything but let that comment slide. But I had to calm him down, gesture to him. I didn't take it personally. There was a sliver of truth to that statement, while it started out as hobbies for both of us; Takeru-kun has been received better in the creative field.

He wasn't someone 'born with talent', but he had a knack for writing and eventually storytelling. Today just happens to be one of those days where it's his show, his thing- Takeru Takaishi, the Writer. Besides, we had last night. A time frame so separate, it felt as if we didn’t even belong on Earth.

“Pardon the intrusion,” the sound of a familiar voice enters the apartment as Takeru-kun ushers the visitor inside. Another young gentleman of blond hair and azure eyes gracefully greets us with a warm smile and toolbox in hand. Takeru-kun shyly gives me a peck on the cheek while quickly giving his older brother reminders. Before he can even finish his sentence, Yamato-niisan pushes him out; in that older-brother-way of ‘run along now, I can take care of it from here’.

I can’t help but stifle a laugh, “Takes after Auntie Natsuko.”   
“Speaking of my Mum...,” he hesitantly leans against the wall, now frantically looking around the apartment. I know what he’s going to ask.  
"We saw her briefly before she had to dash out too," I take in a deep breath and softly tap my fingers on my mug, " Must be something in the Takaishi blood."  
"Guess it must have skipped my genetic makeup," Yamato-niisan eases up, coming over to playfully ruffle my hair," 'cause I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Takeru asked me to babysit you."  
"I'm going off to uni in less than a year," I tease back by taking a spoon and jabbing his sides, "How can you be sure he wasn't actually asking me to babysit you?"  
"Well babysitter," Yamato-niisan nonchalantly takes my mug and spoon, cleaning them while whistling a tune similar to what he used to play on his harmonica, "Can you supervise while I fix up my motorcycle downstairs? It wasn't too great this morning to begin with, but when my lil' sister-in-law needs some company, how can I say no?"

A mild scarlet colour spreads across my cheeks and he laughs at my reaction "...w-we're still in Highschool, let's not go there yet."  
"What happened to 'oh-we'll-be-in-uni-soon'? Besides, knowing you two, you must have talked about it, right?"  
"Well," I focus on the ground and fiddle with my hair,"At least that's just between the two of us. Hearing it from you is, well um, it's-"  
Once more, Yamato-niisan messes my hair up, only to gently pat it afterwards, "Takeru said you were more composed, that you act so 'cooly'. End of the day, you're just two kids in love." Letting go he looks at the photos pinned onto the fridge,"And there's nothing wrong with that, none at all. You guys should be having fun at this age."

I never knew why their parents got a divorce, none of us did. It's not my place to know why either. Sometimes Yamato-niisan claims that Takeru-kun was too young to remember, but I know otherwise. Takeru-kun doesn’t realise it either, sometimes I’d catch him muttering to himself if he ‘did a good job with me’; or more so recently: ‘if he’s being a good boyfriend’. I know deep down, both of these brothers are self-conscious about being good partners; and they beat themselves up if ‘they’re not doing better than their parents did’. 

But I wish I could tell them-whatever mistakes their parents made, that’s not something they have to repeat either. That it’s not something passed down generation after generation. 

“Yamato-niisan…,” I call out to him as my voice lingers in the bordering, my tone bordering a question.  
“Hmm, what’s up?” he quickly looks my way before returning back to work.  
I take in a small breath, preparing myself too, “What kind of protection do you use?”

He immediately drops his tools, the room growing silent. His body was as stiff as a rock before awkwardly turning to me, “P-protection? Ah, you mean for riding a motorcycle, r-right? Well, first off...yes, there’s the helmet-”  
I sigh and place one hand on my hip, “I’m being as straightforward as I can with you,can’t you do the same? It’s not like I can ask about these things with Onii-”  
“O-onii-chan! Tai...chi!” he drags out my brother’s name, energetically waving his arms about, “Boy, how often does he come home for the weekend? Ain’t he a busy stu-”  
“You know perfectly well what I’m asking about,” I give myself a quick pat on the cheek before staring him dead in the eye, “C’mon, it’s embarrassing for me too, but I need to know. Is a condom all a guy needs for protection in bed? Or is there more?”

Acting like a schoolgirl, Yamato-niisan buries his face into his hands, muttering something to himself. Which one of us here is the university student?  
“I’ve read up on things I should take, like this pill-”  
“Stop-stop-hold up!” he almost shouts, his face redder than a tomato. Clearing his throat, he runs his hand through his hair, glancing at the floor, “You asked me that out of nowhere, Hikari...as his best bud, I’m starting to question if I should let Taichi know…,”

His azure eyes widen, his body starting to shake. His face turns into another shade of red, lighter this time, hesitantly pointing his finger at me, “...wait a second...y-you’re asking about s-se-protection,” oh boy, he’s having trouble even saying the word, “And you’re dating Takeru, my brother...which means Takeru’s-”

“Okay, okay,” for his sake, I put my hands up and clear my throat, “We’ll drop this conversation for now-”  
“For NOW?”  
“But-,” I point my finger at him, trying to keep my face straight while also trying not to laugh at his reaction, “One of these days, I’m going to get a proper answer from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 2 months to write this up because *drumroll*  
> I now have a part-time job that requires me to be on standby 24/7
> 
> Plot pointwise & character dynamics, I like how this turned out  
> The actual writing: could be way, waayyy better


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the absolute barest of crumbs, omg I'm so terrible
> 
> I have a half-assed explanation I originally wanted to post with this chp (@ the end)  
> But thought I'd at least put this one out since I already wrote it (albeit brief)
> 
> To share my initial notes & plans for this one (for real, rough notes & chicken scribbles):
> 
> -Their Digipartners are taste testing & reviewing things Hik &Yam are baking; Tak noting they'be been close  
> (Hik & digis leave briefly to get something, leaving the bros alone in the apartment)
> 
> Can be super brief, since meat of story below
> 
> -Having a moment, Tak notices his bag's been tampered: finds both real & joke gifts about sex protection  
> Yam comes up saying he knows what's up: letting him in that their parents actually had Yam as an accident/cue some mention of divorce
> 
> -To lighten mood, a summer legend of couples coming together  
> -closer towards end of summer break: Hallow inspired like the YaKari one & based off urban legend
> 
> -in light of Yam’s faith, he brings up about this tradition couples do to ensure they’re together. Hik does interject they’re hardly adults, what’s this rush. But Tak’s like ‘y know why not’  
> Yam tries to be spooky, the young couple interjecting he can’t handle spooky & he comedically snaps
> 
> -By the end after hijinks, hand in hand Takari send in their applications for uni  
> -sending in application for dream uni, both still hopeful

[Takeru’s perspective, two weeks later. The end of Summer]  
  


"Oh? So you do know how to read something else apart from those dusty books," my brother's voice catches me off guard as I jump in my place. Slowly turning to face him, he gives me a grin that would put foxes to shame, "It's non-fiction too, maybe it could help you out with Biology."

"A-Aniki!" I blurt out, turning a shade of red rivaling Sora-san’s Crest of Love. I remain frozen while trying to form words, do anything. He simply looks at me, before coming over to grab onto one of the items he shoved into my bag. I don’t even want to see what he grabbed so I vomited out words, “...we never did it while Mum was home…”  
  
I could have literally not said anything and it would have been better, Aniki bursts into laughter. The type that’s so uncontrollable, he has to hold onto his sides until he’s wheezing, wiping away tears, “Speaking of Mum-”  
“Oh God, oh dear Lord I don’t like this, stop, stop,” I frantically wave my hands about, as if that’ll do anything.  
“Relax, you, baby,” he finally calms down, managing to stand straight, “I was just going to say, you know Mum and Dad...they did it.”  
“I mean, we’re alive here and now, I think they had to sleep for that to happen,” I try to say and remain as level-headed as I can be.  
“No, like,” he shoves his hands into his pockets, a miserable smile forming, “I was an accident, they didn’t plan to have me.”  
  
This definitely isn’t where I thought this conversation was going. Aniki has a hard time opening up; the older he got the easier it got to crack jokes and tease me instead of actually talking about his feelings.I’ve picked it up too, using comedy to cope with things. But with this, I’ll let him have the floor.  
“They were pretty young, just casually went on a date here and there,” Aniki continues, staring at his feet, “And before they knew it, Mum was pregnant with me, but they didn’t settle the knot. They didn’t think they would, they didn’t think I would come into the picture.”

When you’re a kid, it’s hard to forget your parents as their own people. You think they’re these omnipotent beings, untouchable and above us. That naive illusion came apart when they got their divorce, and gradually we found out how flawed they are. There’s nothing wrong with that either, eventually we accept our parents are just as human as the rest of us. They’re prone to making mistakes, mistakes that could lead...to _us_ .  
  
“You get how the rest goes,” Aniki finally looks at me, without sadness or trying to put on a smile, he just looks at me. I look back, and today, I’m facing a version of Aniki I never knew of before, “A shotgun wedding, a few years later had you...a couple argues here and there, things start to unravel.” He starts to pace around the room, around the Yagamis’ apartment; his eyes fixated on the framed photographs of the siblings in their younger days.

“I’m not here to scare you or anything, you and Hikari are smart enough to know how to keep safe,” Aniki takes in a deep breath, before walking over to the kitchen counter and pouring himself a drink, “But if it happens, if there’s a Takeru Jr. on the way, and you’d think it’s more ‘appropriate’ to have shotgun wedding...I know you guys are going to do it better. I have faith you and Hikari will make it work, planned or not, if kids are involved or it’s just you two- _you guys will make it work_.”

I don’t know what to say to that either, I mean, the thought of marrying Hikari-chan has crossed my mind. But it hasn’t gone in that direction, I’ve never thought of it as a way to ‘cover up’ and unexpected baby. But now that Aniki’s brought that up, and shared his thoughts on it. Not just ‘his thoughts’, he outright said he has _faith_ in us; during such a period of uncertainty, he’s giving the reassurance I didn’t think I needed. But I do, in any case, it was nice to hear.  
  
“...you didn’t have to say that,” I mumble out, feeling a smile cross my lips, “But I really appreciate it, it was like a gift.”  
“So what kind of ‘gift’ are you going to give Hikari tonight?” he raises an eyebrow and I’m back to feeling annoyed.  
“Okay Mr.Ladies Man, why don’t you _tell me_?” I change my tone with those last two words, trying to think of a comeback, “Since you’ve had sooo much experience, why don’t you just write a book about it and send it back to me in another gift basket?”

He chuckles, before giving me a solemn answer, “The only one worth giving a gift to was Taichi, and I couldn’t even do that.” 

Hikari-chan returns to the apartment, Patamon and Tailmon trailing after her before I can say something to comfort Aniki. He gives me a look, non-verbally saying he doesn’t need it, he just needs someone to listen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, so a bit of an update/ catch up.  
> Originally, I semi had plans to release this as a Halloween special. I say semi because a) I only got around to writing it about a day after Halloween  
> b) (Let’s all be civil here) I only got the idea after working on my Yakari one. That’s not a typo, yes, I legitimately do ship Yamato x Hikari.
> 
> This wasn’t exactly something that happened overnight. Truthfully after first seeing Last Kizuna in theatres, I danced with the thought of Yamato being shipped with someone else. (Can I also say that film awoke something in me & after 21 yrs I can properly say I have a favourite Digimon character that’s not based on childhood gender roles)  
> Even before knowing about the official 02 ending, I thought he was pretty cute with Sora. Then as I got into uni, I more so ironically thought of pairing him with Taichi. But during that 3 month period, I was lowkey considering him with Hikari; and I just HAD to write about it.
> 
> So where does that leave us with this Takari fic? Rest assured, I will see it through to the end. I didn’t always ship Takari, but starting around the time I was in late primary; they were on my OTP list , I see how it works both in canon & a fan favourite.  
> I just thought I’d bring this up because on top of naturally being slow with updates (whether it’s writer’s block, my mental health or my job), I’ll be open and honest in saying I have steered more towards Yakari. At the time of writing this chp, it is the ship I’m more passionate about and have more joy writing about. 
> 
> But from the start, even when I didn’t necessarily know how the plot would go and truthfully I still don’t, I’m still onboard with ‘The Photographer and the Writer’.  
> I’m going to write this hurt/comfort fic I first envisioned 6 moons ago and finish it off with a bang!


End file.
